


Getting Out... Alive

by Masterpick



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpick/pseuds/Masterpick
Summary: Just a quick short involving a bit of Bumblebee and team action in a military AU. RWBY is trying to escape Grimm in a truck, and Yang takes a bullet in the process.





	

“Drive, Blake!” Yang shouts when the stolen pickup truck roars to life. Yang’s shouts fall amongst the pops and bangs of gunfire while incoming bullets crunch through the rusty sheet metal siding.

Blake drops the truck into gear and floors it, spinning tires flinging pebbles behind it. With Ruby in the passenger seat, Yang and Weiss fire back at Grimm soldiers running after the truck.

“Mag out!” Weiss’s voice is barely heard over Yang’s SAW firing and pouring brass into the slippery truck bed. Weiss drops the empty magazine out of Myrtenaster, pulls a fresh one from her vest, and stabs it into the receiver. Not a moment later, it’s back at her shoulder and spewing bursts of bullets.

Blake quickly puts distance between the team and the Grimm soldiers, giving Yang and Weiss a chance to slow down and take a breath.

“Everyone alright?” Ruby yells through the punched-out rear window.

“Yeah!” Weiss and Yang reply, almost in unison. Blake doesn’t, but mainly because her eyes are trained on the road in front of her, and her knuckles are white as she handles the truck on the loose gravel road.

Yang’s gloved hand firmly taps Weiss on the shoulder, getting her attention over the noise of the engine and the road. “I’m reloading the SAW. Watch for other vehicles!”

“Got it!”

Yang sinks down into the truck bed, expertly opening up the M249 and swapping out box magazines. Weiss is able to get herself up to a knee in the bed. Better than rolling around in shell casings due to Blake’s driving. Blake can drive fast, but… it can be a little scary in some situations.

The glint of chrome catches Weiss’s eyes. “We got another truck, driver side!”

“Shit!” Yang speeds up her reload, slamming the top of the receiver down and pulling the charging handle.

The truck is a Beowolf- the fast-moving Grimm troop transports that functioned similar to Vale’s Humvees. It is racing down a road quickly converging on the road RWBY’s truck is going down. At the current speed, the two roads will join, and the Beowolf will be less than 50 meters behind RWBY’s tail.

Yang comes to a knee, steadied with an elbow on the raised side of the truck. All of a sudden, she drops her gun and falls onto her back in the truck bed, clutching her chest and groaning in pain. “Damn!”

“Yang!” Blake sees Yang fall in the rearview mirror.

“Keep driving, Blake!” Ruby shouts, trying to get back to see where Yang is hit.

Weiss takes her stance, low in the truck bed, and fires. A bump in the road disrupts her aim, causing the shot to land on one of the panels protecting the gunner. Two more shots from her rifle, one hitting the gunner’s helmet and knocking him back, the other missing completely.

“Hang on!” Blake swerves the truck and hits a large bump, completely disrupting Weiss and throwing her onto her back in the truck bed. The gunner regains his position, refocusing on RWBY.

Another shot. Not from Weiss, not from Yang. The barrel of Ruby’s SR-25 is resting against the ledge of the rear window, smoking. The Grimm gunner slumps forward over his machine gun, lifeless.

“Yang, stay down! I’m shooting!” Ruby closes one eye, pulling the trigger again. Yang gets even lower in the bed, still groaning with her hands against her chest. Weiss gains her stance again, and reaches to the back of her belt to yank out a 40mm grenade launcher round.

Ruby keeps firing, all of her shots landing in a tight group on the driver’s windshield. None of the bullets penetrated the thick bulletproof glass, but at least they can disrupt his sight.

“Shot going out!” Weiss brings the weapon to her shoulder, and moments later, a loud thump signifies the 40mm grenade exiting Myrtenaster. It erupts into flame and fragments, blowing into the Beowolf’s engine block. To her relief, it stops, instantly giving distance between the threat and RWBY’s truck.

“Blake, pedal to the metal. Take us home.” Ruby turns back around in her seat, facing forward and breathing out a sigh.

Blake frantically glances behind her, her eyes waiting and hoping for some good news. “Is she okay? Where’s she hit?”

In the back, Weiss takes a knee next to Yang, running her hands against the clothes on Yang’s chest, checking for blood underneath Yang's vest. There’s none. Weiss shakes her head, and takes Yang’s hand, helping her up. “You are incredibly lucky. The kevlar took it.”

Yang sits up, kicking some of the brass aside to make the rough and rusty metal a bit more comfortable. She coughs, loud and a bit raggedly, but she’s otherwise okay. She brings a hand up, middle finger in the air to the smoking Beowolf. “Assholes.” She turns and shouts into the cab. “Hey, Blake! Take me to dinner and a movie next time you throw me into a bed!”

Blake breathes a sigh of relief and rolls her eyes even though Yang can’t see it. “At least some Grimm soldier didn’t get me on my back.”

Yang looks at Blake with a bit of a glare at the back of the Faunus’s head. “Fuck you!”

“You already did.”

Ruby brings her hands up to cover her ears. “Get a room, you two!”


End file.
